Current glucose biosensor technology relies on immobilized enzyme-based glucose oxidase bioreactors which have proven unreliable due to the presence of a glucose oxidase inhibitor in the human bloodstream. A biosensor utilizing who cells rather than just cellular constituents may prove more reliable for glucose monitoring. Additionally, white-light detection in response to glucose concentrations. Eukaryotic bioluminescent cell line containing the luxAB gene from Xenorhabadus luminescens instead of the convention luc genetic systems found in all other bioluminescent eukaryotes. In so doing, we will produce a eukaryotic cell line capable of monitoring glucose continuously, on-line and in real-time. The luxAB gene will be placed in pLPK.LucFF, a plasmid-based luc genetic system capable of sensing glucose. Once successfully constructed and tested for glucose sensitivity, the cells will be encapsulated on an integrated circuit containing a photodetector that will monitor the luminescence activity. The ultimate goal is to produce a reliable glucose sensor small enough to be used for routine implantation in diabetic patients.